


You Are Eternal

by meningitisyee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Like Really Badly, Mando needs a hug, TW!!! EMOTIONAL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meningitisyee/pseuds/meningitisyee
Summary: You sustain a fatal injury, and it becomes time for you and Din to say your final goodbyes.tldr: reader dies, we follow along as Din greives
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You Are Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you guys know that this is going to be SAD. I will add trigger warnings as I go. I intend to make this multiple chapters, with them featuring Din dealing with his grief and eventually coming to terms with it.

Everything had gone downhill so quickly.

Everything that could have possibly gone wrong, did.

How had this happened? The coast was clear, he didn't see anyone-

No. No time for that.

He was pinned down, and it wasn't looking good.

There were just so many of them.

He heard you call out his name.

"Din!"

Hearing your voice snapped him out of whatever trance he was in.

Now he knew where you were, a couple of yards away behind a stack of crates.

He knew you had been shot, but he just didn't know where, or how bad it was. He had heard your pained cry when the first blaster bolts had flown past. 

God, he hoped they didn't have explosives in them.

The Mandalorian jumped into action.

He sprung out from behind his own stack of crates. He shot the first three storm troopers he saw on sight. Three shots, three hits, three bodies.

He pushed forward. He was filled with a type of rage that he had never felt before. It was akin to the rage he felt when Moff Gideon had taken the child, his son, Grogu. But it was different at the same time.

By now he had lost count of how many troopers he had dropped. They were but white blurs on the ground.

He could vaguely feel the bolts bouncing off his chest plate, but he had zoned them out. His only focus was on killing these bastards and getting back to you.

There came a point when he had pushed them back far enough, after killing god-knows how many troopers, that Din was able to rush to you crates and duck behind them.

And he found you.

God, you looked so small. There was blood pooling around you, there was so much. 

Din crashed to his knees beside you. You were leaned up against the crates, trying to hold pressure to your chest.

But your strength was fading. 

Din laid you down across his lap, using his arms to cradle your aching form.

"Just hold on," He pleaded with you, "please, just for a little while longer."

He moved to stand up, and you could hear his jetpack powering up.

You tried to tell him. You tried to tell him that you didn't have much time left. But your voice failed you.

In a matter of seconds, you were soaring above that alleyway. Away from the chaos, away from the death.

It was just you, Din, and the wind whipping against the side of your face.

Everything was a haze. Your limbs felt fuzzy, no doubt due to the blood loss. 

The kriffing trooper had slugged you in the chest, dead center. It didn't hit your heart, because if it did, you would have been dead before you hit the ground. But the unfortunate thing was that it hit something, something important, given the blood that steadily seeped from your wound.

Then you were on the ground. You don't know how or when it happened, but a rough shaking brought you back to reality. You must have passed out, because Din was above you, shaking you by your shoulders.

He walled out your name, it was muffled, but you heard it, and your eyes searched his visor.

"Din," you called out, your voice weak.

"I'm here, cyar'ika," you heard him say.

You were now cradled in his lap, one strong arm was pressing his cape against your wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but there was too much.

"J-Just hold on," he said, fumbling to start up his jetpack again, "we're almost back to the ship."

With your dwindling strength, you lifted your bloody hand to his helmet. You were weak, though, so your hand slid down, your middle and index fingers leaving two bright stripes of blood on the left side of his helmet.

Din noticed your motion, and stopped what he was doing. His hand met yours at his left breast, pressing it into him. You knew it would leave a nasty bloodstain, but you didn't care.

You knew that your time was coming. You had this feeling deep within you that you would not be leaving this planet, alive at least. 

You weren't afraid, though. You had no reason to be. You had Din cradling you in his arms, and you knew that his within his arms and against his chest was the safest place in this entire galaxy.

You looked at Din, trying to convey with your expression that you could not go on since your voice was unreliable.

His movements, usually so confidant and calculated, faltered. He froze, staring down at you with the blank visor that you had come to love.

Your knowing gaze must have gotten through to Din, because he sat back on the ground, and just held you.

"I'm sorry," Din started, but you wouldn't let him finish that.

"No," You got out, "it's not your fault."

Din bowed his head, his breaths shuddering.

You brought your hand back up to his helmet, holding onto where his cheek would be.

He moved one of his hands to the side of his helmet, and lifted it. 

"Brown eyes," you choked out, "knew it."

He let out something that resembles a laugh, but it caught in his throat.

You stared up at him, trying to memorize every detail. He had a prominent, hooked nose, and dark, curly hair. He has tan skin that just looked perfect in the rays of the setting sun. He had dark, patchy stubble that decorated his jaw, and god, those brown eyes could just melt your soul.

You tried to bring your hand up, but your arms felt so heavy. Din caught your hand before it could slump back down, and he brought it to his cheek, you noticed that he had removed his gloves.

He closed his eyes, and you saw a tear fall down his cheek. You wiped it with your thumb, and you could feel him trying to hold back his emotion.

You thought back to the time before Din. When you had been but a slave tasked with caring for a mysterious green child. But Din had come and rescued you. And although your time with the Mandalorian was comparatively brief, it had been the best time of your life.

Very little was spoken in your final moments until Din broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." Din said, another tear cascading down his cheek.

"Din..." You said, your voice trembling, "You already have."

You stared up at the man you loved, and you drew your last breath.

Your head lolled to the side and your entire body went limp. All tension leaving and being replaced by a morbid stillness.

The sobs that Din had been repressing finally escaped, and he cried out in gasping breaths. They sounded almost like screams, but there was too much sorrow in them to be considered that. 

He felt like the wind had been punched out of him, and he just held your limp form tightly to his chest.

He cried until his voice went hoarse and his throat felt like sandpaper. 

Din willed himself to look down at your face. Your eyes were still slightly open, gazing off into the stars. 

He lifted his shaking hand to your face, and gently eased your eyes shut. He brushed the loose hairs from your face and just looked at you. 

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum," He recited the words, and they fell naturally from his lips.

Din leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss into your forehead.

"May you find rest, my love," Din said as he held his forehead to yours.

Din unwound his cape from his neck and wrapped your cooling body in it. He cradled you in his arms as he started his jetpack and flew towards his ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations-  
> cyar'ika- "beloved" (Wookiepedia, "Mando'a")  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum- "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal" (Wookiepedia, "Mando'a")
> 
> Well, that was heavy. Anyways, I just felt like writing something sad, and this idea came to mind while I was sitting around today. Let me know if you guys like this style.
> 
> Stay tuned for Ch 2 :)


End file.
